Returning Home
by Kitten4
Summary: This begins roughly two years after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time

Rating: PG for now

Author: Kitten4

Timeline: This begins roughly a year after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just the story line…

 _Life lingers in the eyes for just a moment after death, and then fades away for all eternity._

Most of her life, her emotions were open books through her eyes, they sparkled with mischief and happiness and they flashed with anger and jealousy. Yes, at one time the woman across the room from him shared every thought and feeling through her eyes, if anyone took the time to read her, which he did. He memorized each look, each glance as to build an arsenal against her in preparation for each battle they had, and all the while she seem oblivious to how he knew what she was thinking, feeling and if she was going to lie or tell the truth. Yes, he could always read her, that was until now. The woman before him was nothing more than a shell of the lively creature that caught him in her web so long ago, she was broken and he seemed to be the greater cause for the damage to her.

She didn't know he was there, he had left her over a year ago, with the vague promise to come back and keep the gossip down, but with most things that came to her, he failed her. First he hid in Charleston, to lick his wounds and where he also found out that he could not obtain a divorce in the States, and then he went to Europe and lost himself in the charm of the old world. He honestly had forgotten about her, for the first time in his life he was able to push her finally to the back of his mind. At least that was until that fateful day in England. It was nothing more than a silly little incident at the park. It was the young woman's hair that first caught his eye for it was as dark as hers, and then he began to compare the two. The young lady before him was dressed subdued in a grey day dress, her dark locks pulled back in a twist. She was as tiny as Scarlett and just as graceful in her motion. How long he stared at the young woman playing with a small girl with dark hair, he couldn't tell you, but when she spoke, the spell was broken, because just for a moment he could pretend it was Scarlett and his Bonnie playing in the park as Mother and Daughter should. But no, her voice broke the spell as she scolded the child for some little thing, it was a heavy Irish accent that she spoke in that truly pulled him to her face. She was in fact very similar to Scarlett in the face as well. He then took note of another woman, this one of society, dressed in all her finery crossing the park to the girl and he realized the young Irish lass was the Nanny. He smiled at that thought, but from that moment on she haunted him, her eyes, her smell, her laugh would fill his night with fitful dreams. No he may have been able to avoid her for a while but no longer. And so, he felt he was left with no choice but to return to the cruel creature that apparently still held his heart and face the wrath she would unleash.

And so he arrived, with no notice, to Atlanta. He noted no one stared or cringed at him as he left the station and made the journey to their monstrosity of a home. Stepping up to it, he was at first surprised to see holiday decorations adorning the gates and door, holly and a wreath of pine. In the windows, a single candle burned, and he could note that the heavy drapery were pulled open for once. He entered without notice and stood in the entry way, taking in the changes. Firstly the heavy carpets were gone and a wood floor gleaned with fresh wax. The stairs now carpeted, he he noted with a neutral tone of brown not a gaudy burgundy, his eyes fell to the spot at the bottom of the stairs and noted no sign of the accident remained. He walked through the house, and was in quiet amazement at the changes she had made, for even though it was still an atrocity on the outside, the inside now appeared to be a comfortable and homey yet it was dignified and classic. Gone were the gilded mirrors and heavy tones, replaced with lighter pastels and neutral tones. The furniture had either been replaced or reupholstered. He began to wonder exactly how much this transformation had cost him, when he came upon Mammy in the dining room preparing for the evening meal.

"Mister Rhett" she said slightly startled by his appearance "Is you really here?" she asked, her old features still shocked.

"Yes Mammy I am" he paused just inside the door "Would you mind telling me where my beloved little wife is?'

It was with a great "hmph" she continued on placing the table, but he noted she was adding his at the head of the table "She and the chil'rn is at church like shes supposed to be" she finished the last of the settings before meeting his gaze again "ans not that baptis church of Miss Melly's, my lamb is at the Catholic church wheres she belongs" and without another word she simply left the room.

With his new found information, that is exactly where is found her and is standing watching her. He could tell she was going through the motions of a well-practiced routine from childhood, no light met her eyes. Next to her were young Wade and Ella. Wade as barely twelve and he was taller than his Mother, while Ella barley came to her chest. He noted the boy was growing and fast. His clothes appeared to be new and he was still running them high. Ella's hair had begun to darken and he could see, from here she would be a miniature Scarlett in a few years with auburn hair instead of midnight black. But his eyes were pulled back to her. While the children were dressed in Christmas finery and frocks of color, she wore a simple black dress of morning. Her hair was pulled back in a tight twist and she wore no adornment other than her wedding ring, not even makeup upon her pale face. And so for the remaining of the evening service he stood in the shadows and watched. She didn't seem to be struggling with the current act, but then perhaps this wasn't an act. Could her words of over a year ago be true, could she have learned to truly love?

tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Home?

Rating: PG for now

Author: Kitten4

Timeline: This begins roughly a year after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind", just the story line…

 _L _i_ fe lingers in the eyes for just a moment after death, and then fades away for all eternity. _

Rhett quietly left the church before services came to an end. He retraced his steps the monstrosity that awaited him at the end of Peachtree Street. Many thoughts plagued him as he made the journey. She appeared, for all accounts, sincere in her attempt at church that evening. The children seemed to be thriving and seem quite at ease during the service, like they had been there on many more occasions. He knew when he got home, Mammy and Pork would be of no use for an answer as to when his wife had started attending Mass, no he would have to find another source within the home for answers, one that would gladly offer up information and gossip.

He found his source, in the Library; putting away some books "Good evening Prissy" he startled her taking in her slight jump.

Catching herself "Mr. Rhett" she said, her voice laced with surprise "Yous home?" she dropped to a quick curtsy "Ah's just done here puttin away Mr. Wade's books and Ah's be out of your way" she quickly turned back to putting the books back on the shelf.

"No need to hurry Prissy" he began "how have things been around here?" he asked.

He watched her gulp hard before answering, she was more nervous than he had ever seen her "Things been fine Mr. Rhett, just fine" she started as she played with the hem of her apron "course now that Miss Scarlett been getting out more" she looked up her eyes bright "things been just fine, course we was worried for a bit there, when she wouldn't" she stammered as if realizing she was babbling too much "but never yous mind Mr. Rhett things are mighty fine now" she managed to get out before dropping her eyes once more to the floor.

"Was Mrs. Butler ill?" he asked "is that what you are saying and now she is better?"

Again Prissy swallowed hard before looking up and meeting him eye to eye "Ah's be honest" she began "Miss Scarlett was bad off for a while after yous left an Miss Melly passed" her eyes dropped "it was alls she could do to keep going for Mr. Wade and Miss Ella" she looked back up, tears welling her eyes "no disrespect to Mr. Rhett" she swallowed hard again, straightened her shoulders and met him eye to eye "but yous wrong about Miss Scarlett and leaving her the way yous did" she struggled to keep her emotions back "was downright low" she finished and without another word ran from the room without looking back.

Rhett turned and watched her retreating form, just in time to see the front door open and the subject of their conversation enter the home.

Scarlett stopped short "Prissy?" she called after the retreating girl. Shaking her head she walked to the small table near the door, Ella and Wade close on her trail "Wade, Ella please remove your coats and gloves and quickly dress for supper" her voice was soft spoken "everything is so damp" she muttered as she struggled to remove her own gloves, followed by her hat and cape.

"Yes Mama" Ella replied cheerfully has she quickly disposed of her hat, gloves and coat and disappeared up the stairs.

Wade shook his head at his sister as he bent to pick up her disregarded items and joined them with his own in their proper places on the table and racks "She is forever leaving stuff around" he commented as he finished the chore.

Rhett saw a soft smile grace Scarlett's face "yes she does, but so did I at her age" she commented before turning to look up at her son "When did you get so tall Wade Hampton" she asked more to herself "now get upstairs and change" she sighed "I can see another turn at the tailor is needed as well" pointing the height of his pant cuff "well it is good to know you are healthy & growing" she smiled again "now go on, I know what is on the menu tonight and for once I am hungry."

Wade smiled "Yes Mother" and he too disappeared upstairs.

Rhett knew this would be a good time to let her know he was here, spare the children a fight, when they seem to be doing better.  
He cleared his throat. He watched her form freeze mid turn to head upstairs herself. He watched her swallow hard, her eyes bright as she turned to the library. Her hand was at her throat and she managed "Rhett" weakly before he watched her begin to sway.

"What the Hell" he let loose has he barely managed to get to her before she collapsed on the hard floors. He stared down at her quiet form, taking the moment to memorize her peaceful look, something he rarely saw. Gently he patted her cheek and coaxed her back to waking "Scarlett" he said softly "Scarlett wake up."

Slowly he saw movement, as her eyelashes fluttered and her green eyes slowly opened to focus on him "Rhett?" she questioned "are you really here?"

He looked down at her, hid is emotions, "Yes my dear, just as I promised I came back to keep the gossip at bay" he began "had I known my mere presence would cause you to have a spell of the vapors, I would have given you prior notice" with his words he watched as the softness faded from her eyes, her features hardened as she moved to get up.

"Let go of me" she managed in strained voice "you took me by surprise and I haven't eaten today" she pushed off of him and slapped his hand back as he tried to help her up. She righted herself, smoothed down her dress and hair "I am very sorry for the imposition, I am not used to a man in the house and you did startle me." She began looking him up and down.

"What no man in the house!" he exclaimed "I would have thought the honorable Mr. Wilkes would have been a regular at the dinner table." He pulled out a cigar and watched her out of the corner of his eye as he lit it. Usually at this point, when Ashley was involved, she would rub her hands together trying to gather herself, but now she just stood there, hands at her side.

She sighed "I have no energy for this Rhett" she paused looking up the stairs "and the children will be down shortly for dinner, can you for once be civil, at least for them?" she asked earnestly.

Rhett bit back a smart retort and bowed low to her "Of course my Dear Mrs. Butler, lead the way."

Scarlett looked oddly at him just then, as if she was trying to figure if he was serious or jesting, assuming he no longer jested she took him at book face "If you don't mind, my clothing is damp and I would like to change quickly for dinner" she turned and began the trek up the stairs. Over her shoulder she said "you can notify the kitchen that you will be staying" before disappearing into the darkened hallways above.

Rhett turned from the stairs and went into the dining room. "That could have gone better" he thought to himself "why must I always antagonize her" he shook his head as he poured a drink from the side table. Quickly he downed the whiskey, feeling it's dull warm spread through him, he relaxed. He then walked to the fireplace.

This is where she found him, staring up at the portrait that hung above the fireplace "do you like it?" she asked softly, breaking the silence.

He turned to her voice, took one last puff from his cigar and tossed it into the fire "How" he began "I mean this was never" he started again.

Scarlett looked up to the large painting that dominated the dining room above the fireplace. "My cousin in Savannah knew a talented artist" she closed the space between them, never taking her eyes off the painting "He came here this past summer and using the smaller portraits and photographs, was able to create this" she stared up at it "my family" she added so quietly he almost missed it.

Rhett looked up again and there was their little family. Rhett himself stood next to Scarlett who was sitting with Bonnie, dressed in her favorite blue riding habit, on her lap and Ella to her right, Wade to her left and in front of Rhett. "It is very well done" he managed, emotions welling up at the very realistic site of his fallen daughter.

He looked down at her and for a moment, he forgot the pain and saw her, but the spell was broken by the voice of Wade.

"Uncle Rhett?" he sounded shocked, but quickly composed himself as he took his normal seat at the table "What brings you to Atlanta?'

"My Family" Rhett replied.

Before Wade could utter another word "Wade" Scarlett's voice came from behind him with a warning. Rhett watched as the young man closed down.

"Uncle Rhett" came much sweeter this time from Ella as she flounced into the room "Your home" she ran to him and embraced him in a hug "and just in time for the holidays" she broke the hug and took her seat next to Wade "Told you he would be back" she added directed at Wade.

"Ella that is enough" Scarlett said softly as she too took her seat and gestured to Rhett to take his.

Just a Rhett was going to ring the bell to call for dinner, a soft prayer was started "Thank you Lord for all your blessings as we sit down to enjoy this meal. We are greatful for all you have provided and bless each at this table. Amen" Scarlett finished as Wade and Ella repeated "Amen" as well. He looked to Scarlett questioningly.

She calmly replied "There have been a few changes around here" she offered in a soft voice as she picked the small silver bell up and rang it.

"I see" he replied.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Dinner

Rating: PG for now

Author: Kitten4

Timeline: This begins roughly two years after Rhett's departure from Scarlett at the end of "Gone With The Wind."

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of "Gone With The Wind" , just the story line…

Life lingers in the eyes for just a moment after death, and then fades away for all eternity.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Ella had tried unsuccessfully to draw conversation from her Mother and Brother, eventually giving up and joining the silent meal, reminding her very much of past meals that she thought had been put to an end. Giving up as the meal lost its appeal, she sighed "Mother may I be excused" she asked quietly only to be joined by Wade "Yes Mother may I be excused as well?" he asked.

Scarlett set down her fork, though their meals had hardly been touched she relented pity upon them for why should they have to suffer this uncomfortable situation "Yes you may, though I am surprised you would both skip dessert" she offered trying to entice them to stay.

Ella seemed to hem haw on the idea, but Wade's mind was set "I am fine without dessert Mother" he looked to Ella and she reluctantly agreed with a shake of her head.

"Well you are excused" Scarlett said "make sure your studies for class tomorrow are complete Wade Hampton and I will be up to check on you both before you go to bed" she watched them as they practically ran from the room.

After a moment, "I am not as hungry as I thought either" she said as she pushed her plate away "perhaps I will retire as well" she made motion to get up.

Rhett's voice stopped her "Sit Scarlett" he more ordered than asked "I think we should talk" his voice was controlled, with little hint of emotion. He had watched the evening play out and it was obvious he had intruded, at least as far as Scarlett and Wade were concerned. Had he made things worse by coming back, should he have come back sooner or not at all? For all her proclamations of love when he left, they were currently lacking in her mood and actions.  
She looked at him, keeping her emotions in check "What Rhett, what could we possibly have to say?" she asked "Isn't it bad enough the children don't want to be around us together" she shook her head in defeat and sat back in her seat.

"Just answer me this" he began as she turned to look at him "what game are you playing and why all these changes around the house and with the routines? Church? Prayer? The soft tone? The portrait?" the last had a bit of venom in his tone. "These things meant little to you just a year ago?"

"What would you have me say?" she queried "That I have had some great awakening, some sudden realization that has made me change an about face" she dropped her head, shaking it slightly and took a deep breath before once again looking up to meet his gaze "The long and short of it Rhett" she took another breath, releasing is slowly as she steady her nerves "is simply that I am tired" her gaze dropped again as she got up and turned from him. Walking to the window, she fingered the lace of the curtain with her head down and her voice soft "I am tired of fighting, I am tired of struggling and I am tired of loving and losing." A slight sob escaped "my life has been about chasing things I thought I wanted, needed and losing everything I did want and need at the same time. I know of love and loss, even though you believe me lacking a heart and incapable of understanding either concept" she let loose the curtain and faced him again, her mask gone, her raw emotions exposed "I love you" she said simply "but it seems I cannot make you happy, so letting you go is the only way" a tear rolled down her cheek "I would do anything to save our marriage, to repair the damage" she shook her head and absent mindedly wiped away the stray tear "but you were right, we can't repair the shattered mess and I can only focus on what I can salvage" she met his silent gaze again "what is left of myself and my children just as you fled to salvage what was left of you" defeated her head once again dropped "I haven't the strength to fight anymore, too much has happened, too much is lost" her voice almost a whisper before she turned and left him standing in the empty dining room, pausing at the door, she said over her shoulder "it has been closer to 2 years since you were here" her voice was low and steady as she spoke "and the returned letters were more than enough of a message" and she continued her trek from the room. He stood there listening to her fading footsteps as she made her way up the stairs, to the darkness of her domain, her sanctuary.

"What letters?" he questioned as he stood "What letters?" he said a bit louder as he followed her path. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noted she had paused and had turned to face him, ironically at almost the exact location she had fallen from so long ago.

"Don't toy with me Rhett Butler" her voice now had a hard edge to it "the letters that I wrote, one each week, for over a year, that were returned to me unopened" shaking her head in disgust she retraced her steps back down the stairs until she was face to face with him "Here let me show you" grabbing his hand she nearly drug him towards her office off the library. Once there she relinquished his hand, he listened to her while she swore under her breath, though not quite making out what she said. She pulled key from an hidden pocket of her skirt and unlocked the bottom right drawer. Retrieving a stack of letters neatly tied together "Here you go Mr. Butler" she thrust them at him "Maybe the reminder of what you rejected will make you understand why I am upset at your return." Tears welled in her eyes "You truly enjoy hurting me don't you?" she asked before pushing past him and running from the room.

Rhett stood there for a moment, gathering his baring's, he knew of no letters from Scarlett. Taking the letters, he crossed the room and sat down near the small fireplace. He began sorting through them, noting they went back to approximately a month after Melly's passing through about six months ago, each sent to his Mother's address and each marked "Return to Sender" unopened. He noted that the handwriting, while quite similar to his, was not, "Rosemary?" he questioned, could his little sister had returned them in hopes of protecting him?" Suddenly he felt like an ass, she had a justified reason for hating him, for giving up. Yes he had been selfish in running away to heal, no he did not really intend to be gone so long, but coming back hurt too much. First it was he didn't want to face the anniversary of Bonnie's passing, then it was the anniversary of Melly's and then it was just he didn't want to face reality. Had it not been for that young lady in the park stirring him to see her again, could he have put off coming back forever?

Setting the letters aside, he got up and stoked the fireplace to small fire to take the chill from the room, he rang for a pot of coffee and settled in to read the letters she had taken the time to write, perhaps he owed her that.

tbc...


End file.
